MonstersTale
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Many years ago there was a war between MONSTERS and HUMANS. After suffering a major defeat the HUMANS decided to hide themselves within MT. EBOTT to regroup, only to be sealed away by the MONSTERS. In the present day, Frisk-an orphaned MONSTER-travels to the mountain cave to find what they have lost long ago. some place to belong.
1. prologue

**A/N I got a review from RealitySyn asking about my last prologue, so with some help from Samansa-Chan147. I created this new and improved Prologue.**

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: MONSTERS and HUMANS.

One day war broke out between the two races.

After many years, the war still raged on, causing many casualties on both sides.

The humans not being able to put up with the loss of their numbers any longer escaped to the mountain where the war took place, and hide within where they were planning on recuperating.

The monsters took the opportunity to seal the humans within to prevent any from coming back, and starting the war up again.

As time passed the HUMANS forgot how to use magic, and had to rely what the underground had to offer,

On the surface however The MONSTERS magic flourished to the point none had to worry about the HUMANS should they ever make a reappearance.

Many Years Later…

MT. EBOTT 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. For me that's no problem, for I have nothing to return to. Most of the time I am a silent onlooker to everything that happens in the village. I have been alone for so long that I will take the risk to find something that belongs souly to me, no one else's, and I believe that I can find that something in the underground. Where the HUMANS are.

I spot the cave where the entrance is, and just pace around the hole within. When I know for sure that it is safe, I inch closer to peer down, that is when it all went wrong.

The edge I'm on begins to crumble, but when I go to move away my hind paw gets caught in a vine, and so down I fall along with the edge. As I fall my whole body stops with a jerking motion, and my leg feels twisted. Looking up I see that it was the vine that endangered me has just saved my life. Not a second later does the vine snap, and before I get the chance to use magic to save myself, all goes black in a soft field of yellow.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Rewrite of Chapter one**

 **Frisk's POV**

Waking up is torture in and of itself. Above me is the hole that I fell down, the crumbled up edge lays all around me, and the snapped vine is still wrapped around my hind paw. Underneath me is a small patch of yellow flowers that cushioned the rough landing. I try to get my legs under me but the one caught in the vine gives out right away. I sit back down to remove it, and notice that it is slightly swollen. I lie back down and glace to the right where there is a tunnel that leads further in.

I decide to risk going in further for there is no way back the way I came. Just a slight distance down the tunnel leads to an entrance made up of pillars. The arch at the top has a design carved into it that I don't recognize with my lack of an education. If I did have a proper education I would have known that was a symbol the HUMANS used in the past. Right past the arch in a small circle of light is my first encounter with a human.

They look masculine but it is hard to tell with their clothes. Their long blonde hair is in a high pony-tail, they have a light green top that ties in the back, and for their bottoms they have loose fitting pale green pants with a yellow sash that looks like a petal tied to their waist. They also aren't wearing shoes much like the others back home.

They turn around to see me just outside of the light. "Howdy! You seem new to the Underground. Well I'm Flowey! Golly, you must be sooo confused seeing as you're the first monster to come down here in a long while." I go to move closer just so that I'm within the circle of light, but still far enough away to get away. "Someone ought to teach you how things work down here. I guess I'll have to do for now. Ready?"

Before they can make another move I use what I remember of magic to trap them within a set area of my choosing, which for them is dead center of the light that surrounds them. The area just manages to encompass me as well for my magic is more close range than anything. The stranger, or Flowey notices the runes and before I can react pulls out a vine-like whip from underneath the petal designed cloth.

"I think I remember this, Ah that's right this is how MONSTERS would attack, or so the research goes." He says and I have just enough time to summon a red heart shaped shield to block. The down side to it is that it only blocks the front and a little of the sides, but not enough as the whip manages to wrap around the edge and get my arm. The blue sweater I have on tears and the white fur beneath has a slight stain of red.

I keep the shield up as he continues his attack, never noticing as he gets closer until the whip wraps around my injured ankle and drags me out, causing the shield to disappear. he loams above me whip stretched between both hands. "Didn't you ever think that down here, It's KILL or BE KILLED." I tremble beneath him, feeling my will to fight diminish as he raises his arm, only for a large rock to fly out of nowhere and hit him on the head knocking him out.

* * *

 **Toriel's POV**

I was making my way to the entrance of the underground to pick some of the herbs that grew there, and to see if any MONSTERS have fallen down only to see a young kitten like child being attacked by that Flowey fellow. Without even thinking I pick up a fair sized rock and throw it at him, and while the young man is knocked I Pick up the trembling child and escape through the door I just came through. Once through the archway I set the child down and study them.

Their clothes are an oversized blue and magenta striped sweatshirt, the sleeve of one is teared and slightly blood stained. Just peeking out from the bottom are a pair of algae green shorts. From what I can see of their fur. The arms, face and tail are a light beige color. While their hair, ears, and legs and a slight variation of brown.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" they begin to settle down at that, but I can see that they are still weary of me. "Don't be afraid young one, my name is Toriel. Do you have a name?" They just cock their head and silently mouth out something before attempting to say it. When they do try it comes out sounding like "Fsk." They point to themselves and say it again "Fsk." They then point at me and say "Toel?" All I can do is nod my head and say "That's right Toriel." Hopefully they catch on later. "Now than, shall we head to my home and rest up?" Again they cock their head, but in the end they nod yes. I give a slight scratch behind their ears, and am surprised when they give a loud purr.

I hold out my hand for them to take, and after a bit of hesitation, they take it. I walk us into the next room, and I just hope that the other guardians don't take the appearance of this young monster to serious enough to cause them any harm.

 **A/N On to chapter two, I am on a roll.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2**

 **Toriel's POV**  
The young child, 'Fsk' is still holding my hand as we enter into the next room. The room is quite simple, just six buttons, and a lever to open the door. Two of the six buttons are set in a lighter area, to let us know to avoid them. I let go of 'Fsk's' hand and step on the other four and move to pull the lever thus activating the mechanisms that open the door. The young MONSTER immediately moves to press the last two buttons set in the ground. I just chuckle as they remind me of my son back home.

Taking their hand in mine once again I begin to explain the set-up of the ruins. "This will be your new home, innocent one. But there are puzzles all throughout these RUINS. One must solve them to move from room to room." They appear to be listening, but it is hard to tell.

In the next room there are multiple switches that I have labeled ahead of time, plus two small rivers with bridges set crossed them. Letting their hand go once again, they latch onto the front of my dress. I can tell that they are trying not to hurt me for they are withholding the claws they might have. I give a slight squeeze of their front paws and they let go.

Now that they are on looking directly at me I explain that I would like for them to figure out this next part. They sit on the ground and watch as I cross the bridge to the other side. They seem weary of the bridge at first, but cross to stand by me. When I don't move they look around until they notice the lever I marked with yellow. I think they recognize from the last room, and pull it down.

I move across the next bridge where there are two levers only one of them is marked. They seem to pick this up as well and only move to the marked one. Once the spikes retract into the ground I let the smile on my face grow. "Splendid! I am proud of you little one. Now let us move onto the next room.

The only thing in the next room is a simple Dummy. I go to explain how they should go about the underground, but before I can even get the first few words out they go to investigate. It looks like they go to attack it, but they only bat at the base of it. When it falls over they run to cower behind me. I go to pat them on the head to let them know everything is ok, only for my hand to come into contact with a pulsing warmth. Looking down I see a heart shaped shield covering them to the best of their magical ability. "Good job." Is all I could say.

They follow me all throughout the next room when in the corridor leading to the puzzle we come across another of the RUINS caretakers. This man resembles a frog with his green outfit and bulging eyes, much like some of the other men like him. He looks down at the youth by my feet as they holds out the paw not clamped onto my dress. When he doesn't immediately take it I send a glare his way. He still doesn't take their paw just walks away to do what he was before, albeit a bit shaky. The child looks down at their paw as though something were wrong with it. Sensing their sadness I take their paw to lead them across the spikes. They don't seem to notice, just squeezing my hand to let me know they appreciate what I did.

The next room is just a long corridor, and I feel bad about what I'm about to do, but I need to know that they can be independent "You have done well so far my child, but I must ask you to walk to the other side of this room by yourself. Forgive me for now." And with that I run to the other side.

 **Frisk's POV**  
I don't understand, one second the woman was there, the next she was gone. I don't want to be alone. I understand that she wanted me to walk to the other side by myself, but I don't want to be left behind so soon after I found someone who cared for me. The last person I met tried to kill me. What if he comes back? I can't help myself but to run. I run all the way to the arch at the end of the room, and just as I'm about to go through, the lady comes back. I can't help myself, but to plow right into her and whimper. She just holds me, and tells me everything will be alright.

She then stands up, which causes me to fall from her lap. Looking up at her, she tells me to stay in this room, and that if I need to get ahold of her to call her on the cell phone she just gave me. She than leaves to room, and I follow after her. Right outside is another man only this one helps me, and gives me a piece of candy. There's a pile of leaves right across from him, and rolling around in them seems to amuse him, but I need to continue. The next few rooms have cracked floors that I quickly figure out thanks to the leaves left lying around.

The last few rooms that I have to travel through involve pushing rocks onto switches, one of which was just one of the caretakers kids dressed up, who liked to trick people into thinking he was a rock and messing with them. There was also a boy pretending to sleep with something over his ears. He seemed sad so I cheered him up. He seemed better after that, and scratched me behind the ears. There was also some girls selling some stuff and by giving the small, round, shiny things I found on the ground. They gave me a doughnut.

I also had some more switches to press, and I found a ribbon in one of the areas, which I promptly tied around my tail. There was someone who gave me some veggies, saying to eat my greens. There was than some buttons of different colors in the next few rooms. It was difficult to do that puzzle for it's been awhile since I had read anything.

After all that I finally found Toel again. She seemed surprised to see me all the way here, but I am too overjoyed to care and follow her inside her home. Just inside the entrance is a boy about my age with white hair like Toel's. only where she wore a purple dress with the mark I've seen around the area and a light grey turtleneck, He has a yellow and green striped T-shirt with black pants. His eyes are a warm brown, unlike Toel's whose are purple.

"Mom, is this the kid you were talking about?" The boy asks

"Yes Asriel, Now can you show them where their room is, I'm positive they are exhausted by now." Toel or 'Mom' says. Now that I think about it I am tired, so I let the boy lead me through the house until we come to a door. Inside is a pretty standard room, with one bed, a closet and dresser, some toys and a lamp and over head light for lighting. The only thing is that most of the items look like they're for him. I look to my guide for an explanation. "Well I thought you wouldn't want to sleep alone your first night here, so I brought you to my room for a sleep-over." He then throws some pillows and blankets on the ground for us to use. We both fell asleep shortly after completely unaware that Toel came in to check on us.

 **A/N Oh my gosh, it's too much, I can't take much more of this captain, I'm about to blow**


	4. Chapter 3

**Asriel's POV**  
In the morning, and I wake up on the floor. There's a new sensation warmth at my back that was never there before, and it is moving. I get up to look, only to see that the monster from last night curled up against me, and they seem to be purring. Without even thinking I go to rub their head, and smile when they lean into the touch, the purring getting louder. I get to my feet when I hear my mom cooking breakfast. I don't even fully get up before my roommate latches onto my leg. I just take it in stride and drag them out like that.

Mom appears in the kitchen doorway to hide a laugh behind her hand. A whisk covered in batter in her other hand. "Well good morning did you two sleep well?" she asks around her slight laughter.

"We slept fine, Can you help me? They seem really clingy." She picks them up around the waist and they cling to her instead. I can't help but wonder what happened to them to make them act like this. After a while they allow themselves to be put down, but they still hang around one of us. One time I even saw mom giving them a belly rub when she was reading one of her snail books, it was kinda cute.

Mom has been teaching them, and they seemed to pick things up pretty quickly. Like they already knew it, but the information didn't stick. Like how their name was 'Frisk' not 'Fsk', and how they were just looking for something to claim as their own. Mom seemed so happy to hear them call her mom. Sadly that didn't last when they started to ask about leaving.

Right now, a few weeks after they joined us we are having snail races. Not really that, when the snails start moving Frisk bats them, causing them to roll around the room in their shells. They seemed so determined to just keep them moving that I didn't want to stop them. When mom gets home though, they stop to ask about going outside.

"Um… Why don't I start working on supper, we'll talk when I'm done." Mom says, and with that she goes into the kitchen with Frisk hot on their heels.

"When I go? I want explore." Frisk says in their broken English.

"Now see, you can't go yet, because you still have a need for a proper education." Mom argues back, I can tell that she's reaching her limit; this is about the sixth time they had this argument.  
A few comebacks later mom leaves, only saying "Asriel, watch the house I need to do something." That is all she says before she walks out Frisk once again hot on her heels. I look between the doorway and supper cooking. Making my decision, I turn off the burner and follow after them.

 **Toriel's POV**  
I can't take it, I will not allow for another death, not if I can do something to prevent it. Halfway through the hallway I hear the sound of padded feet behind me. I don't even have to look back to know that Frisk has followed me down. Without even turning I say "You wish to know how to leave the RUINS, do you not?" they don't say anything so I continue, "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground." I hear some more footfalls coming down the steps, "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now Asriel, take your sister upstairs so neither of you get hurt."

I walk ahead only to hear them following so I go on with an explanation, hoping they will understand. "Every monster that fell down here has met the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. So if you leave the Ruins, They… Asgore… Will kill you. I am only trying to protect you. So please, both of you go upstairs."

I walk ahead to the corner, Asriel seems reluctant, but Frisk carries on. "This is your final warning. Go to you room."

I make it to the door, Frisk is still persistent, and Asriel hangs back. Good now he won't have to watch this. "You want to leave so badly? Well than, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive out there."

Without warning Frisk summons the runes, that usually signify that their ready to fight for what they want. I once saw Asriel and Frisk play fighting when they appeared, and Frisk immediately activated their customary shield. This time however they immediately try to approach me. I don't give them the chance and pull out my tonfa I couldn't use on that Flowey fellow. I manage to land a hit, but they don't seem to notice. Asriel watches in the distance.

Attack after attack, hit after hit, they remain impassive only getting damage never dealing it. Soon they start to slow down and I cannot bring myself to hurt them anymore. The attacks go wide, but I don't think they notice. They just always make their way towards me with their sad expression. I can't take anymore, so I dispel the runes. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. … No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS get small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. I will put everything aside, for you. If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you."

I hug them good-bye, they snuggle in closer and Asriel joins us, reluctant at first because of Frisk's injuries. When we separate Both Asriel and I say good-bye, taking one last look at them as I leave before going around the corner. Never to be seen again. Looking down at Asriel I can't help but think of his childhood, and never seeing his father.

"Asriel, why don't you go with your sister, I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

"You sure mom, won't you get lonely?" He asks, such a sweet child. I nod my head yes, "I will be fine; I have come to realize that I have not been very fair to you either. Go and explore, you might even meet your father. Just be sure to be careful, and come back soon." He seems reluctant at first, but soon runs off to join his adopted sister. I make my way home to see a note on my chair. I can do nothing to stop the tears.

 _'Dear mom,_  
 _I know why you want Frisk to stay, but this isn't the way to go about it. They will always love you; they just need a chance to explore. I'm sure that they'll be back. I followed you guys so that Frisk wouldn't be alone. I also want to go with them, explore the outside world you told me so much about. Hopefully you know I will return. It may take a while, but I need to do this._  
 _Love your son,_  
 _Asriel_  
On the back it has some of Frisk's chicken scratch, but it looks like it says _'I love mom.'_

"I hope you have a safe trip my children." I whisper out into the empty house only to break down crying again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Frisk's POV**  
Once outside of the doorway we enter a long hallway. I didn't mind Asriel joining me; once he caught up to me I immediately held his hand. Their hand was stiff and felt colder the closer we got to the door. I think he was grateful for this, the closer we did get to the door, the frigid draft coming through the exit only seemed to get stronger. The shades of purple on the floor would also get lighter the closer we got also. The arch at the end was like the exact copy to the one at the beginning, even with the person on the other side.

We cross the threshold of the archway, and there in a circle of light, stands Flowey. The base of his hairline where it attaches to his head are a slight rusted color from when mom hit him on the head with the rock. His clothes are on the warmer side this time round though. With thicker pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a scarf. I knew we were going to be in trouble outside.

His expression seems sarcastic at best as he says, "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You must think you're pretty smart, don't you? Now, as I said when we first met, in this world, it is kill or be killed." I feel Asriel tighten their grip and I begin to hiss at the person in front of us. "So you were able to play by your own rules." His face shifts to a darker expression. "You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee…" His face goes back to being sarcastic. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Asriel hides behind me when Flowey's face changes to something less horrifying, but he continues with his dark train of thought. "You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" His faces changes once again to the one he made before he tried to kill me I take a step back, out of fear it will happen again. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely of this world…. And let ME inherit the power to control it?"

Before he gets farther in his triad he is once again hit with another rock. For a second I think it was mom, but looking behind me I see a frightened looking Asriel. Without thinking I make my way to the unconscious Flowey, grabbing the scarf. I wrap it around Asriel's neck and sling him on my back. The scarf is large on him, acting more like a shawl more than anything on his thin frame, but it will have to do.

Together we exit the RUINS and enter the rest of the underground. It was surprising to see the thick forest on the other side of the entryway. I stay on the path, keeping Asriel as shielded from the wind as I can, when I hear a branch snap behind me. I make a mad dash down the path we're on until I reach the bridge, that is when I feel a force hold me still. Footsteps approach as Asriel slides off my back. Neither of us turn around until we hear a deep voice say "MONSTER, Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Asriel and I turn around; it's hard to see the person in to dark. Asriel reaches out his hand first seeing as he now stands in front of me. As soon as the stranger has his hand there is a farting sound coming from between their clasped hands. The stranger starts laughing "heheh… The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick."

Asriel is trying not to laugh while I stare at the stranger. With my eyes beginning to adjust, the first thing I notice are the bright blue streaks in his brown hair, the left side is shaved while the right hangs down over one of his piercing blue eyes and is the part that utilizes the blue. He has a thick coat, the same color as his streaks, on with a fur lined hood. His bottoms are black sweatpants with white stripes running down the sides, and the weirdest thing about him is the fact that he is wearing fuzzy, pink slippers.

"It's ALWAYS funny." He finishes with a smile, I'm still weary of him, because of my last encounter with a stranger, while Asriel begins to calm down. "Anyways, you're friend behind you is a MONSTER, right? That's hilarious." I'm taken aback by this. How is me being a MONSTER hilarious? "I'm Sans. Sans Skelton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for MONSTER, but…y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… He's a MONSTER-hunting FANATIC. Hey, I think I see him just over there."

I look behind me to see someone approaching. He seems taller, but that could just be from the distance. Before I can go any further with that line of thought Asriel grabs my hand and drags me behind some rocks. I try to pay attention and listen in to what is going on, but Asriel is starting to shiver. Needing no further incentive I wrap my furry arms around him. I can hear some of what Sans' brother is saying. He seems upset that Sans doesn't do anything. He goes on about how he will be the one to capture a MONSTER. Further into the conversation I hear a slight joke from Sans, and Papyrus doesn't seem to like it that much.

Once Papyrus is gone Sans calls us out. "You two better get going, He might come back, and if he does… You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes. Also I noticed you shivering," he points to Asriel "There should be a blanket in my station." I immediately jump behind the counter, not thinking about traps that could be back there, and pop back up with the warm blanket. After I wrap it around Asriel's shoulders, together we begin to make our way out of the area. Just before we get to far though Sans speaks up, "Actually, hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? I was thinking… My brother's been kind of down lately… He's never seen a MONSTER before, and seeing you might make his day. Don't worry he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. Whelp, later."

In the next area I think about those two conveniently placed rocks back there, just the fact that we were able to stay hidden fills me with the determination to go on. The path to the right leads me right to Sans and his brother, Papyrus. They seem to be talking about someone named 'Undyne'.

Papyrus looks like a superhero with the way he dressed. His hair, which is a light reddish brown, is spiked back revealing bright orange eyes. He has a red scarf, gloves and large boots on. He has black under armor on with a white shirt and blue shorts over it. The shirt has yellow elastic on sleeves, and bottom hem, while his shorts has it on the waist.

When they notice me they look back and forth, soon just turning in circles, until they are facing away. I can hear Papyrus practically say in what I can only assume what is his whispering voice, "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A MONSTER?!" They look back to Asriel and I, but sans looks next to me, "Uhhh… Actually, I think that's a human."

"OH." Papyrus seems disappointed. "Hey, what's that next to the human?" Sans ask and I cock my ears, and tilt my head. "OH MY GOD!" than looking to his brother and speaking again in a normal tone. (IS THAT A MONSTER?) (Yes) sans whispers back (ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE THAT CUTE?) I give a slight smirk at this. (Don't know bro)

"ANYWHO, I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Asriel and I cover our mouths trying to hold in our laughter "…MONSTER! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He walks away laughing.

With only Sans left, his smile seems just slightly bigger. "Well, that went well. Don't sweat it kid. I'll keep an eye out for ya." With that he left, leaving Asriel and I alone.

"I'll have to go with that Sans character, that did go well." Asriel points out. I give him a blank look before we burst out laughing. "Let leave, go find warm place." I says, He nods and we make our way through the snow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Asriel's POV**  
After the two brother's left, Frisk and I make our way after them. We pass a sign that I let Frisk try to read, the only word they didn't have problems on was no, but they were able to sound out the rest. All together it read 'Absolutely NO MOVING!' I pat Frisk on the heard to let them know they did well. They lean into the touch and begin to purr, which clues me in on how much they must have missed the contact of someone else. They did tell my mom and I that they were an orphan back at home, but for how long, and why were they an orphan to begin with. I'm derailed from that thought as someone moves out from behind their booth.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving… For example, a MONSTER… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" Before I can move the person leaps over their counter and out of habit Frisk immediately summons the runes. Now that I can see him more, I see Black combat boots and camouflage cargo pants. His shirt is a pink tank top with a dog decal on it, a fur lined coat and black beanie hat to cover his ears. His eyes are so squinted it's a wonder how he can see at all.

His eyes shift back and forth looking for any movement within the runes. He swipes one of his knives over the area hopping to hit something, because Frisk is hiding behind their usual shield. I yell at Frisk to move, but they stand perfectly still behind the pulsing heart. As the blade approaches they stand perfectly still and the blade bounces off. I watch as it happens again, and again. Before he can take another swing, Frisk walks up and pats him on the leg. The man begins to freak out about being pet "What! I'VE BEEN PET! Pot? Pat? Pat? Pot? Pet? Pet?"

Frisk makes the runes disappear as he's distracted and we both walk away. Once he moves behind the counter we hear "S-s-s-something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-moving… I 'm gonna need some beer for this!" He then ducks down, and we continue on the path.

Before we get too far I ask "So why did you pet that guy? It was kind of weird." They shake their head, looking like a dog when they try to get something off their fur. "Pets good, I like pets, so I try that."

I face palm, of course they would go with what they liked.

In the next area there is a frozen lake… and Sans. He waves us over to the tree line where he is standing. "Hey, There's something you should know about my brother. He doesn't really like to fight, but will do anything to get some recognition from Undyne, so if you can help some how with that, it would be greatly appreciated."

We move away from Sans only to slide on the frozen pond. I'm able to stay upright, but Frisk falls to their stomach and face-plants into the snow on the other side. As they try to get out of their frozen trap I skate over to read the sign in the middle. It reads  
'North: Ice  
South: Ice  
West: Ice  
East: Snowdin Town (… and ice)'

After reading it I turn around to see Frisk sitting on the bank head tilted to the side, and snow clinging to their fur, and over-sized magenta striped blue sweater. Once I get close they shake the snow loose and splatter me. I just stand there as they laugh and lop away on all fours. I give chase only to see Sans and Papyrus talking.

 **Papyrus's POV**  
NYEH HEH HEH HEH I HAVE FINALLY ENCOUNTERED A MONSTER. NOW TO TRAP THEM, AND BRING THEM TO THE CAPITAL. THIS TRAP IS SURE TO STUMP THEM, IF ONLY SANS WOULD GET HIS HEAD IN THE GAME. I TELL HIM AS MUCH  
"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" AND ALL HE DOES IS KEEP THAT GOOFY GRIN ON HIS FACE "I think that's called…sleeping."  
"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" WE BOTH LOOK IN THE DIRECTION THAT THE MONSTER SHOULD APPROACH FROM, AND LO AND BEHOLD! THERE THEY ARE! "OH-HO! THE MONSTER ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!"  
THE LITTLE CREATURE TILTS THEIR HEAD, AND THEIR TRAVELING COMPANION GOES TO STAND BESIDE THEM. HONESTLY A HUMAN BEFRIENDING A MONSTER WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? NO MATTER I SHALL HELP THEM SEE THE ERROR OF THEIR WAYS BY CAPTURING THE MONSTER!  
"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE. THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?" BOTH HUMAN AND MONSTER SHAKE THEIR HEADS AND THE MONSTER WRINGS THEIR WHITE TAIL. AFTER I TELL THEY TO FIGURE OUT THE MAZE I RECEIVE A SHOCK INSTEAD. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I EXCLAIM WHILE STOMPING MY FOOT.  
"I think the monster has to hold the orb."  
"OH, OK." I MAKE MY WAY THROUGH THE MAZE TO HAND THEM THE ORB. I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY SHOCK FOR I KNOW THE WAY THROUGH THE MAZE. I TOSS THE ORB FAR OVER THEIR HEAD TO DISTRACT THEM AS I RUN BACK THEOUGH THE MAZE. THE MONSTER CATCHES THE ORB AND BALANCES IT ON THEIR HEAD. AS WE WATCH, THE MONSTER TAKES THEIR COMPANION'S HAND AND LEADS THEM THROUGH WITHOUT TOUCHING A SINGLE WALL.  
"INCREDIBLE! YOU SNEAKY CAT! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" WITH THAT I LEAVE THE MONSTER TO MY BROTHER TO PREPARE MY NEXT PUZZLE.

 **Sans's POV**  
After my brother left the two kids approach me. I turn to them with the goofy grin plastered on my face. "Hey, thanks… My brother seems like he's having fun. By the way did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since, keeps calling it his "battle armor". Man, isn't my brother cool?" I watch them leave and wonder how this will end. The last monster to come down has caused so much trouble. I can kinda tell this kid will be different, but there is no grantee for that, is there.

 **Asriel's POV**  
As Frisk and I leave they continue to balance the orb on their head, I tell them to leave it in case someone bumps into those walls, but them seem to be having fun trying to keep it from falling to stop, it also seems to fill them with a sense of determination. So I let them keep it on their head. They only drop it when we see a guy leaning against his food stand with a yellow and red striped shirt, and red slacks. His hair is bunched up in dreads. Frisk drags me over, causing them to nearly drop the orb.  
"I don't understand why these aren't selling… It's the perfect weather for something cold…" The guy looks up when he hears us approach, "OH! CUSTOMERS!" Frisk tilts their head "What sell?"  
"Well I'm selling Nice Cream; it's the frozen treat that warms your heart. Would you like some? They're just 15G!" Frisk looks to me and I just shrug. They then pull out some of the gold the people gave before we left them, I guess it was because they felt sorry for attacking Frisk when they didn't even fight back, and try to count out 15. I stop them if they make a mistake, but soon they have the gold they need. I hand them over in exchange for the frozen treat. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day" I hand it over to Frisk so that they can enjoy; I laugh as their tongue gets stuck to it.  
We get to a little mini game where you only have to push a snow ball into a hole. Frisk seems to just enjoy pushing the ball around. We end up pushing it between us towards the goal, but in the end we are only awarded 4G. I suppose this was a good day for them. Until we see the Skelton Bros in the next area standing in front of a single piece of paper.  
"MONSTER! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" Papyrus looks down, than in a normal tone (SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!) Sans points to the piece of paper on the ground. "it's right there, on the ground. Trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." Before I can stop them Frisk goes and picks up the piece of paper. They bring it over to me exclaiming, "Help do! Help do!" I look at the page to see a crossword printed on the front. I grab the paper and Frisks hand and move to stand in front of the brothers.  
"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
"whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead."  
"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Papyrus than goes to say that junior jumble is the hardest thing to solve. Where Sans says that it's easy. They then turn to Frisk to us to solve the dispute. Frisk asks what they both look like I hold up the crossword from the ground, and Sans draws a grid like pattern on the ground. After a quick explanation, Frisk sides with Sans.

"YOU TWO ARE WEIRD! CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. IT'S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. I JUST FILL THE BOxES IN WITH THE LETTER "Z"…" While Papyrus continues with that thought Frisk begins filling the grid Sans made with the letter "Z" some of them are backwards, sideways. Pretty much all over. "NYEH HEH H- MONSTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I look up to see the brothers looking at Frisk writing in the snow. "I solve. Is good at solve." They say, and I can't help but to laugh at that. The brothers look at the snow made crossword, and correct Frisk on their "spelling". Afterwards Papyrus leaves, and Sans complements his brother.

I suppose thinking that they solved the puzzle fills them with a sense of determination. I'll help them with one later.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Finally the last of the corrections before I continue. Thank you all for going along with this.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Frisk's POV**

This has been a fun time; the brothers keep giving me games to play, like right now, Asriel is sitting to the side while I play in the snow again. While digging I spot an outline of the area we are in with a bright red 'X' in the upper right hand corner. I point it out to him, and he goes to investigate. After a while of him investigating the spikes poking up from the ground disappear, and I go to investigate the other side, hoping that Asriel will catch up. I don't get far though for two people approach. They are a man and women wearing long black cloaks and sandals, how their feet don't get cold I don't know, even with my fur I'm cold. They both hold big axes that I could never hope of being able to lift barehanded, and before I know it I summon the runes out of habit at this point, and the two get into fighting stances.

I don't like it when this happens, it makes people think that I want to fight when really I hate violence. To show I'm harmless, I roll around on my back displaying my bare stomach. They strike with their weapons simultaneously. I activate my shield then roll to avoid the shattering magic. Once I stop both begin to approach. I roll over to be on my back again, and the motion allows me to see Asriel approaching. Forgetting where I am for the moment I sit up and wave when I feel a hand behind my ears, and immediately tilt my head towards it, and begin to purr.

"Aw! You're just a cute little kitty aren't you?" I think it was the female who asked that based on the voice, but I'm not sure for my eyes are closed. The runes disappear due to my distraction. "Oh! Is this your friend?" I open one eye to see Asriel walking closer now that the runes are gone. The man is looking at him while the woman continues to scratch behind my ears. "Yeah, their name is Frisk."

They continue to talk some more before leaving. I look at Asriel out of the corner of my eye, and past my brown fur to see him shaking with his head turned down. "No be mad, I be good, no attack." After that he laughs. I ask him what is funny, but he doesn't answer.

The next few games there are X's that we have to tune to O's. Once that is done we press the switch, the spikes go down and we see Papyrus. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" I think that he is talking about the food he left back there, I tell him I tried some, but left it on the table. I think he took it the wrong way. I just licked it, and couldn't take it with me because it was frozen. Oh well. Before he leaves he does his silly laugh.

The next puzzle is very interesting. The one to describe it is Papyrus while his brother stands to the side, I can tell that there is something different about him, but I can't tell what yet.

"HEY! IT'S THE MONSTER! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!" and with each tile he names off I begin to shake more.

"RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE. YOU CAN NOT WALK ON THEM!

YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC. THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU!

GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES. IF YOU STEP THEM, ANOTHER HUMAN WILL AID US IN ATTACKING YOU!

ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS!

BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU!

ALSO IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU!

PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE!

PURPLE AND BLUE TILES ARE OK!

FINALLY PINK TILES, THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE."

Asriel and I just stand there and try to process all of the new information, when the brother who talks like he is stuck in caps lock continues. "HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND?" Before either of us can say no he pulls the lever… only for nothing to happen. "I think you pulled the wrong lever." The shorter brother says as he leans over and pulls another.

The tiles begin to change color, starting out slow at first, then going faster than our eyes can see. When it finally stops there is a bright path of pink going down the center with red on either side. Once the colors have settles Papyrus spins away. The two of us cross the path and Sans tells us that Papyrus' spaghetti is almost edible. I have to agree with that.

 **Asriel's POV**

In the next Area we come across there are snow structures of dogs. Only the necks of all of them are in different ways, some are in a zig-zag, while others are twisted, but one thing that they all have in common are the heads falling off because their necks are made too long. We continue on our way with Frisk trying to find one that didn't fall apart. Not being able to find one I witness them use a different kind of magic that is the same color as their shield only it overlaps with their paws, and watch as they pick one of the heads up to place it on the neck of a shorten snow sculpture. The head is lopsided, and doesn't look like it will last long, but Frisk looks so happy to have done that that I have to congratulate them.

finally reaching the end of the woods we have one more X's and O's puzzle to do on the ice, and Frisk just watches as I go in a square like pattern to solve. Once the spikes at the exit go into the ground Frisk all but dashes, and I can only wince as their paws slip on the ice, and they plow head first into the slow mound once again. They jump up with snow still clinging to their brown and white fur. The Blue and Magenta stripes of the sweater that they have worn since they got here are barely noticeable as well. I approach them to pat them on the head, when without warning they shake off the snow like a dog getting me covered. Frisk seeing what happened, comes closer and tries to dust off the snow, only to fail since snow still clings to their white furred paws.

I can't help but to think how many seem to believe that cats hate water, Frisk seems to handle it very well. As such when they see the snow poffs in the next area they go jumping in all of them. I continue walking, keeping one eye on them at all time, only to see that they don't linger to far away. When they see the snow poff at the ledge leading to the bridge they go to pounce on it, only to start hissing when a dog's head and tail pops out.

I watch as they hide behind one of the few lingering snow poffs they left alone. I allow the dog to sniff the hand I hold out, and am all to aware of Frisk whispering, "Asriel, come," They point to the spot next to them. "No good, bad creature stay away from bro." They start waving their left paw at the dog trying to shoo it away. When the owner comes in a large black suit of armor picks up the dog, Frisk dashes forwards and out of habit the runes activate trapping us inside.

The dog jumps out of the man's hands and walks right up to the cat MONSTER, and backs them into a corner. Frisk freezes up and deactivates the runes allowing them to escape. The owner exits the large armor to reveal a small elder who just barely manages to pick up the small white dog that is barking up at Frisk from their spot on top of a small doghouse that I failed to notice before. The two of us watch as the man places the dog in the arms of the armor before entering it himself and marching away. I try to cox Frisk off of their perch, only to succeed in them clinging to my back, all but digging their claws into my shoulder.

I lead them out of the area and make it to the end of the bridge, only to see the Skelton brothers standing there. The taller one notices us immediately, but only pays mind to the MONSTER hiding behind me.

"MONSTER! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

When he says this a flame thrower, spike ball and chain, two spears, a canon, and what seems to terrorize Frisk the most, a dog tied to a rope, brings themselves into view.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! AS WELL AS EACH PART SWINGING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!"

They pause for dramatic affect.

"ARE YOU READY?

BECAUSE!

I!

AM!

ABOUT!

TO DO IT!"

We wait but nothing happens. Sans turns to Papyrus "well? what's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

still nothing happens "that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER WITH. SO I WILL DO SOMETHING ELSE THAT WILL HOLD UP TO MY STANDARDS! MAYBE ANOTHER EXPERTLY COOKED TRAP! BUT THERE IS NO CLASS TO THIS METHOD, IT IS TOO DIRECT TO BE OF ANY USE."

The two of us on the bridge and the shorter brother watch as Papyrus lets out a breath with his back turned. as he walks away he shouts something along the lines of "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!" but that is all I'm able to pick up, I say as much to Frisk and they nod their head letting me know that is what he said. We start to make our way across the bridge once again, and Frisk lets their own imitation of Papyrus's laugh as we pass Sans and enter the town on the other side. All while we are unaware of the smile that seems to falter just a bit on the older brother's face, the one constantly visible yellow eye flashing piercing blue with a hint of red in the center.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait on the update, I have been in a major MonstersTale funk since Miraculous Ladybug came out. Please let me know what you think, any commentary is welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I was just not in the mood. Still having trouble getting in the mood.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Asriel's POV**

Upon entering the village, Frisk is immediately mesmerized by the sight of all the people, and the tree in the center of the village. I lead them towards the store just to the side of the town sign the reads 'Welcome to Snowdin'.

Inside we are assaulted by the intense heat and the woman standing behind the counter. The woman is slightly heavy set, with a light purple tank top and the sun hat with a ribbon tied to look like rabbit ears. Frisk sees the ears and asks if they are another monster, but I quickly shoot that idea down.

"Excuse me. can you tell me where we are?" I ask as Frisk looks around the store. "If you read the sign outside, you would know that this is Snowdin."

"Sorry, do you know about this town?"

"Sure, there's this shop and the Inn next door ran by my sister. There's also the Library if you want to look things up. Other than that we haven't have a lot of excitement until the Skelton brothers showed up." She explains I am about to ask something else, but Frisk comes up and drops things down on the counter. There's only two; a pair of gloves and than a bandanna.

"I buy." They say and at the price of it all together I offer to pay for half. The clerk rings us up and I am about to hand Frisk the things, when the grab the gloves and all but force them onto my hands. "Now warm."

I stand in shock as they than pull the bandanna over my head so that is covers my mouth and nose. They than proceed to grab my gloved hand and drag me outside in to the cold. The gloves and bandanna do their job and keeps me warm.

we pass the Library to see the sign spelt Librarby.

 **Frisk's POV**

I lead Asriel into the Librarby because it looked like it had the same things mom read to us. Inside there are more books than I've ever seen, and I begin reading some of the picture books. One is a simplified version of the war between humans and monsters. _(Think of the start of the game.)_ I look through the books, and Asriel does the same with some of his own.

"Hey frisk is this true about monsters?" he asks after a few moments of reading. The page has no pictures, and so Asriel reads the passage to me. The book is on the Theories of MONSTERS. The passage itself talks about how MONSTERS turn to dust when they die. I nod a little sadly at this and go back to the picture books. Asriel comes back with another passage. "What about this theory on a monsters soul?" He once again reads the passage that says something along the lines of a monsters defenses weakening when it no longer his the will to fight. thus making them easier to defeat. Once again I nod my head. "Does that mean that since you don't want to fight you could easily die?" I jolt at that, not expecting him to put that together so quickly. He sees my reaction and knows he's right.

"Than why do you out up the barriers, you can't escape than?"

"Not mean to, feel in danger, put up." I say after some thought.

"So it's a type of defense mechanism, or force of habit?" he inquires. I nod to show he is right.

We continue this, him finding information about monsters and I either prove them right or wrong. A few humans join us after they see Asriel and I interact, and believe that the "small cat like monster" means no harm. A few of the braver humans attempt to pet me and I just lean into the touch, trying to soak up all of the attention.

An hour passes before my stomach growls, and I just look at the book in front of me as I try my best to ignore it. Asriel will have none of it and grabs my paw and we back track towards the bar we passed by before. Upon enterer we are again assaulted by intense heat as well as the sent of food.

The two of us make our way towards the counter, and get into our own stools. The man who goes by Grillby and runs the place is in a regular white button up with black vest and tie. The glasses he wears are a standard square frame. What truly grabs my attention is his red hair tipped in yellow and slicked to the side.

The two of us get a simple order of fries to split, and once the 'meal' is done we get on our way. We once again pass the Librarby as well as a two story house with two separate mail boxes. One of which overflows with mail. On the other Mail box we can see the name Papyrus printed on the door.

When we reach the outskirts of town a dense fog suddenly envelops us. I feel Asriel grab my hand so that we don't get separated. My sensitive ears pick up the sound of footfalls crunching in the snow. Based on how quiet the crunching it, the person following us must be trying to sneak up on us.

I give a slight tug on Asriel's arm to let him know to stop, and than I slowly turn around. Through the dense fog I can just barely make out the silhouette of the taller brother.

"MONSTER. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FELLINGS.

FEELINGS LIKE...

THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER.

THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS.

THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE ALSO COOL.

THESE FEELING, THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

I look at Asriel in confusion. Why would I be feeling those things when I never really experienced those things before. He slips on some boxing gloves and approaches.

"I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT THAT MUST FEEL LIKE,

FOR I AM ALREADY VERY GREAT AND HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS.

I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WONDER WHAT THAT'S LIKE."

He takes another step closer and I try not to feel intimidated.

"SADLY I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND, FOR YOU ARE A MONSTER AND I AM A HUMAN. IT NEED TO CAPTURE YOU SO THAT I MAY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND GAIN UNDYNE'S ADMIRATION."

With the finally step he takes, the runes show up and surrounds the three of us. Asriel tries to calm me down with pets, but as the taller male approaches us I his and retreat to the furthest corner. The scruff on my back standing on end as I hiss at the Papyrus. The heart shaped shield surrounds me, bathing the area I'm in in a deep red glow that pulses with my heart rate. A shadow loams overhead and as I look up I see Asriel standing over me with his arms spread wide.

"Don't hurt them." The shield lowers and I go to stand behind Asriel, looking over his shoulder at Papyrus. The taller male looks down at us skeptical and unsure. Asriel gestures back to me, not realizing that I'm standing right behind him and hitting me in the face with his arm. I crouch down in pain and hold my paws over my nose, glad that I'm not bleeding.

Unexpectedly I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up, and see Papyrus. "THERE THERE MONSTER, ALL WILL BE OK NOT THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE." I'm not sure at first, and I pick up the sound of someone else approaching, I get a sense of Papyrus's soul and can feel nothing but truth and warmth in his words. With that in mind I squirm around a bit and lick his cheek.

 **A/N this was slightly forced, but I need to finish this.**


End file.
